The Gun Went Bang
by kiwi.girrrl
Summary: A series of short stories showing each character's perspective of the final scene in the season one finale "When the Gun Goes, Bang, Bang, Bang".
1. Chapter 1

**The Gun Went Bang  
**

2013 Kiwi Girrrl

Rated: **T** (Strong language and violent theme)

_Acknowledgements:_

The following characters were created by and belong to Tess Gerritsen. Adapted for the television series "Rizzoli & Isles" by Janet Tamaro. Used without permission, but not for profit.

_Author's Note:_

This is a little challenge I set myself after watching season one again. This was such a strong scene I wanted to explore it from all angles. I hope I did it justice.

All character dialogue was transcribed directly from the episode.

* * *

A series of short stories showing each character's perspective of the final scene in the season one finale.

* * *

1. Detective Bobby Marino

2. Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh

3. Detective Barry Frost

4. Detective Vince Korsak

5. Doctor Maura Isles

6. Detective Jane Rizzoli

* * *

Chapters are written in the third person perspective until Chapter 6 where it changes to first person.


	2. Detective Bobby Marino

**The Gun Went Bang**

2013 Kiwi Girrrl

Rated: **T** (Strong language and violent theme)

* * *

A series of short stories showing each character's perspective of the final scene from the season one finale.

* * *

**_1. Detective Bobby Marino_**

_Fuck, fuck fuck. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. Damn that fucking meddling doctor. She should be the one I'm holding hostage. It would've been her too if Jane hadn't been closest. Fuck, this is not the way it was supposed to go down. __Well at least she's cooperating. I just have to keep myself hidden behind her. I know there's snipers out there, trained to take me out at the first opportunity. _These were the thoughts racing through Bobby's mind as he dragged Jane toward the precinct front doors._ Come on Jane, you just have to get me clear of here so I can get away. Then It'll be over for you. I'm sorry Jane I really didn't mean for it to turn out this way. Fuck that meddling doctor._

Bobby dragged Jane along with him. He paused at the doors, the windows were all broken, bullet holes riddled the wall. He looked down. He saw what looked like one of Kirk's goons dead on the floor. _Fuck. I guess they've probably taken out all the others too._ He kicked the door open forcefully and pushed Jane through ahead of him, making sure he didn't show enough of himself for the snipers. He heard voices shouting but didn't take any notice. What they said wasn't important to him right now. He had to get the hell away from the snipers.

"Bobby let her go it's over."

_I recognise that voice._ Bobby peeked around Jane's mane of hair and saw Korsak shouting at him from across the street. He took note of several SWAT members and her whole Homicide team. _All of them have me in their gun sights. Shit. I'm fucking screwed if she doesn't cooperate._ He kept her moving, making sure she stayed in front of him, so they wouldn't be able to get a clean shot._  
_

"Bobby please. This is over, please." Jane pleads with him. _I'm sorry Jane but I'm in too deep now. I'm desperate. You're the only chance I have of getting out of here alive._

"Drop the gun Bobby. Don't make it worse on yourself. Let her go." Korsak shouts.

The three detectives and a SWAT member start moving across the street together. Glancing around he sees Jane's car. This was one time he was glad she flouted that rule of not parking in front of the precinct. _If I can just get her in the car, I'll be able to get out of here._

"Take out your keys." Bobby ordered Jane dragging her down the street toward her car.

"Please. Frankie is... please, please." She pleaded with him.

"Take out your keys!" They were almost at the car. _Jane just do as you're fucking told for once and it'll all be over soon. I'll even make it quick; like I did for Danny._

"Shoot him!" Jane shouted across the street. "Just shoot him!"

"Put your gun down or she's dead!" Bobby shouted at them. _Fuck it Jane, don't make this worse than it already is. I can't afford to hurt you yet, but I will if I have to._

"NO! Frankie's bleeding there's no time..." She screamed reaching out.

_Less than no time probably._ He thought. "He's probably already dead." Bobby said to Jane. _Goddammit Jane just give me your fucking keys.  
_

Suddenly Jane grabbed his gun hand. "NO!" She let out a primal scream. With a strength that surprised him, she pulled his arm down away from her throat. The last thing he heard was the Medical Examiner's high-pitched voice shouting Jane's name in fear. Jane twisted his wrist as she pushed his arm down further, and then he felt a white-hot pain in his gut. _What the..._ His last thought went unfinished before everything went black. He didn't even register the sound of the gun shot that ended his life.


	3. Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh

**The Gun Went Bang  
**

2013 Kiwi Girrrl

Rated: **T** (Strong language and violent theme)

* * *

A series of short stories showing each character's perspective of the final scene from the season one finale.

* * *

**_2. Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh_**

Sean was moving toward the building when he saw movement through the shot out door windows. He along with everyone else stopped in their tracks. He felt dread build in his gut when he recognised Jane with a masculine arm wrapped around her throat. Dread turned to rage as he realised Bobby had taken her as a hostage.

"Tell them to hold their fire." Korsak called out before Sean had the chance to. He must have recognised the situation at the same time.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire." The SWAT Commander called. "Got a visual, one shooter, one hostage." He relayed to his team.

Suddenly one of the doors was kicked open and Bobby was pushing Jane out in front of him. _Hiding behind her like the coward he is._ Sean sneered internally. He looked at the faces around him and knew every last one of the guns pointed in their direction were more than willing to shoot this fellow officer, his own included.

"Bobby let her go it's over." Korsak called across the street.

Sean moved up to the SWAT Commander, "Can you make the shot?" he asked.

"He's got her too tight." He replied not taking his eyes off the target moving down the precinct steps. _Damn it Bobby, you were a good cop once. What happened to you?_

He could see Jane speaking but she was too far away for him to hear what she was saying. The look on her face spoke volumes. She was scared. Shit scared. _Of all the people you had to take hostage Bobby you had to choose Jane. Don't you think she's been through enough goddamnit.  
_

"Drop the gun Bobby. Don't make it worse on yourself. Let her go."

Sean saw Korsak move forward out of the corner of his eye. _Dammit Vince, don't spook Bobby into doing something rash._ He thought, but moved forward with Jane's old partner. He saw Frost was right there with them too, lining up his shot. _That's the sort of loyalty good cops attracted. Hell that's the sort of loyalty Jane attracted. We would all do anything for her._

He remembered when he accepted her promotion to the team. There had been plenty of scepticism and outright resistance. Not only because she was the youngest cop promoted to Homicide but because she was a woman. But he'd never regretted his decision; even after Hoyt, especially after Hoyt. Jane had proven herself from the start, she was one of the best and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Take off your keys!" Sean was close enough now to make out what Bobby was saying.

He realised Bobby recognised Jane's car parked just a short distance away. _Dammit Rizzoli how many times do I have to tell you not to park in front. If they get the car Jane's as good as dead. Give us an opening Bobby you yellow-bellied fuck._

"Shoot him!" Jane called out loud enough for them to hear. "Just shoot him!"

"Put your gun down or she's dead!" Bobby called out to them. _Not a chance in hell Bobby._

"NO! Frankie's bleeding there's no time..." Jane screamed reaching out towards them.

Bobby said something else that he couldn't hear. As he watched a calmness settled over Jane's features just before she let out a primal scream. "NO!" Sean was helplessly as Jane grabbed Bobby's gun hand and dragged it down and away from her throat. He was getting ready to take a shot as soon as he saw enough of Bobby, when he realised what Jane was doing.

_Oh God No Jane NO!_

All he could do was watch as Jane twisted Bobby's wrist and squeezed the trigger. The gun shot was deafening, even from halfway across the street. He'd never felt as helpless in all his years as a cop as he did right then. Time seemed to slow down as all hell broke loose around him.

He was vaguely aware of Dr Isles exiting the building just as the gun fired. "Jane!" She didn't even seem to slow down as Jane crumpled to the ground with Bobby a crimson stain spreading on the front of her top.


	4. Detective Barry Frost

**The Gun Went Bang**

2013 Kiwi Girrrl

Rated: **T** (Strong language and violent theme)

* * *

A series of short stories showing each character's perspective of the final scene from the season one finale.

* * *

**_3. Detective Barry Frost_**

Barry looked at the people moving through the doors' windows. He caught a flash of light blue and long dark hair. _It's just Jane coming out._ He noticed the awkwardness of her movements just before he registered the male arm wrapped around her neck._ No way. Not Jane. He's got Jane. _He didn't even know who he was but he didn't need to know that in order to want to take him out. He raised his gun.

"Tell them to hold their fire." Korsak called out.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire." The SWAT Commander called. "Got a visual, one shooter, one hostage."

Barry raised his gun higher and aimed down its iron sights. He knew he was a damn good shot, so as soon as this asshole gave him a chance he was going to be ready to take him down.

"Bobby let her go it's over." Korsak shouted as Jane was pushed out the doors.

As soon as Korsak said the name Barry realised it was the drug unit detective who's partner was shot. _What the hell? He's a dirty cop? And he's got Jane._

"Can you make the shot?" He heard Cavanaugh ask the SWAT Commander.

Barry followed every movement Bobby made. Each time his face became visible his finger twitched on the trigger, but the shot was never clear enough so he didn't take it.

"He's got her too tight." He heard the SWAT Commander say. _Yeah I got the same problem._

Jane was saying something but he couldn't make out what from this far away. It looked like she was pleading with him though. He could see the fear on her face.

"Drop the gun Bobby. Don't make it worse on yourself. Let her go."

When Korsak took the first step forward Barry was right there with him. Korsak may have been Jane's partner for longer but he was her partner now, and he would walk through fire for her. They were halfway across the street when he heard Bobby.

"Take off your keys!" Barry glanced at the car a few meters away. _Damn Jane, you're still parking in front of the precinct._

"Shoot him!" Jane shouted at them "Just shoot him!"

The desperation in her voice was like a knife in his gut. _I can't get a shot Jane. I don't want to miss him and hit you. Damn it, I can't see enough of him. Please Jane, move a bit so I can shoot him.  
_

"Put your gun down or she's dead!" Bobby shouted at them.

"NO! Frankie's bleeding there's no time..." Jane cried out reaching out towards them before grabbing the arm around her neck again.

Bobby said something else to her that wasn't loud enough for Barry to hear. But whatever it was, he saw the change in Jane instantly.

Her face paled and she screamed "NO!"

Time slowed down. Barry watched in shock as Jane grabbed Bobby's gun hand and dragged it down as she sank into a crouch. "Jane!" He heard Dr. Isles as she appeared, running through the door. Her shout was drowned out by the sound of a gunshot. When his thoughts caught up with what he'd seen he was horrified. Nobody had taken a shot. Jane had twisted Bobby's wrist up and pulled the trigger. Barry lowered his gun as he saw Bobby's body jerk upwards off the ground behind Jane from the impact of the shot. Then they were both falling.

He stood there and watched as Jane was falling toward the ground with that scum-bag Bobby behind her. But all he could see the red stain spreading across the front of her light blue top. He couldn't seem to make himself move as he watched his worst nightmare play out in front of him, his partner was shot and bleeding. He saw Korsak and Cavanaugh running towards her. Even Dr. Isles was running towards her, but he couldn't move. _Jane. Oh My God Jane! Jane just shot herself. Jane._


	5. Detective Vince Korsak

**The Gun Went Bang  
**

2013 Kiwi Girrrl

Rated: **T** (Strong language and violent theme)

* * *

A series of short stories showing each character's perspective of the final scene from the season one finale.

* * *

**_4. Detective Vince Korsak_**

He recognised her as soon as he saw the movement inside the door. _Rizzoli._ Then he saw what must be Bobby's arm around her throat, tight. _Shit. Not Jane. Not again._ _The last thing I want is some trigger-happy SWAT jockey popping my partner, ex-partner._ He corrected.

"Tell them to hold their fire." He called out to the SWAT Commander.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire." He heard him tell his team. "Got a visual, one shooter, one hostage."

He watched as the door was kicked open and the sleaze-bag pushed her out in front of him; using her like a shield. _Give me five minutes with this asshole._ Vince thought. _I'll work him over so good his own mother won't recognise him. I hope to God we don't shoot him so I can give the low life a piece of my fist._

Taking a calming breath he shouted across the street. "Bobby let her go it's over."

He saw Cavanaugh talking to the SWAT Commander on his right. But didn't pay any more attention to them than he needed to. He had other things to attend to right now. He saw Frost was right there with him, aiming for a clean shot.

Bobby forced Jane down the steps. _She looks scared witless._ He could see her talking to Bobby but they were too far away for him to be able to hear. _She's probably trying to talk him down, even though she's a hostage. That's my partner._ He thought bursting with pride. She was the best damn cop he'd ever worked with and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this fuck-knuckle take her away from him._ I'm done with standing back here waiting for a chance we may never get. The longer we wait the more likely Jane won't make it.  
_

"Drop the gun Bobby. Don't make it worse on yourself." He moved out from behind the mail box as he finished talking. "Let her go." _Let her go so we can put a bullet in your head._

_Closing the distance may give us a better chance of taking a shot_. He started moving forward across the street; slowly so as not to spook Bobby into doing something stupid, like pulling the trigger. Again Vince saw Jane say something, but he still couldn't hear. As they drew closer the next thing Bobby said Vince did hear.

"Take off your keys!"

_Keys? What does this slime-ball want with Jane's keys?_ Vince looked to his left, the direction Bobby was dragging her. He saw Jane's car parked a few meters away. _Dammit we can't let them get in her car.  
_

"Shoot him!" Jane shouted. "Just shoot him!"

"Put your gun down or she's dead!" Bobby called out from behind her. _Does he think we just got outta the academy or something?_

"NO! Frankie's bleeding there's no time..." She screamed pointing at them.

_We need to take Bobby down now. Just need to see a little bit more._ Vince felt every muscle tensed for an opportunity to put a bullet in Bobby's head. Still moving slowly forward, he watched her suddenly stiffen. He figured Bobby must have said something else to her. A look of absolute fear crossed her features for a split second.

"NO!" Vince flinched as Jane let out a blood-curdling scream. Time slowed down to a crawl, but what happened next was over too fast.

Vince could taste his fear for Jane in his mouth, he felt it twisting in his gut. He watched as she pulled Bobby's arm down and pushed the gun deep into her stomach; bending her knees into a crouch. He knew in a split second what Jane was doing. _She's not giving us an opening to take him out._ He wanted to call out to her, but he couldn't get the words out past the lump of fear in his throat. _No Jane no. No. NO!  
_

He was vaguely aware of Maura bursting through the precinct doors, calling out Jane's name. _She sounds as scared as I feel._ Vince thought. A split second later he heard the gunshot. Then he was running the sound of the shot ringing in his ears.

He watched Jane fall to the ground with Bobby behind her. _Dammit Rizzoli, why do you always gotta be the hero? _He swore she looked right at him for a moment. Then she was looking through him, eyes closing._ Hang on Jane._ He felt his knees start to buckle under him, but he stayed on his feet somehow and ran._I'm so sorry, I failed you again.____ No wonder you don't want me to be your partner anymore._  



	6. Doctor Maura Isles

**The Gun Went Bang  
**

2013 Kiwi Girrrl

Rated: **T** (Strong language and violent theme)

* * *

A series of short stories showing each character's perspective of the final scene from the season one finale.

* * *

**_5. Doctor Maura Isles_**

It hadn't taken Maura long to appraise the EMTs on Frankie's condition when they arrived a few minutes after the SWAT team stormed the morgue. Then only after she was satisfied that Frankie was being taken care of had she left him. She only had one thought in her mind, one goal, one purpose; find Jane. She was almost at the main lobby now; running as fast as she could in her high heals. _Dammit I really wish I wasn't wearing such high heals right now?_ The thought was followed by a secondary realisation that she just swore in her mind, but this is quickly pushed aside as highly inappropriate.

Her analytical mind took note of the scene before her as she approached the precinct's external doors. The doors' windows are all broken, their glass scattered all over the floor; the wall opposite is riddled with bullet holes, a large African-American male is lying on his side with possible multiple gunshot wounds, blood is collecting on the floor beneath him. _He may still be alive, I should stop and check._ The thought is fleeting, and discarded quickly as she continued past him. If she had taken the time to examine her response she would have been appalled with herself. But finding Jane is the only thing Maura can afford to focus on right now. And now she can hear Jane's voice; filtering through from outside; the sound of Jane screaming in fear.

"NO! Frankie's bleeding there's no time..."

As she peers cautiously through the doors, the scene outside looks like something from a police television show. The street is lined with police; Korsak, Frost, Cavanaugh, several SWAT officers; all armed, slowly advancing, aiming their guns off to their left. _That's where Jane must be._ Maura knew she couldn't do anything to help but she had to be there for Jane. She had to know her best friend was going to be safe. The triumph Maura had felt in being instrumental in revealing Bobby's involvement with the murder of his partner meant nothing to her now if Jane was hurt as a result. Maura is still reluctant to enter the street, in case she gets in the way, when Jane's blood-curdling scream pierces the air, spurring her to action.

"NO!"

She had never heard Jane scream like that before. There was so much fear and rage in the tone. Maura was through the doors and running before she made a conscious thought to do so.

"Jane!" Her friend's name was ripped painfully from her soul as Maura took in the scene before her. Her own almost crippling fear caused her to falter for a brief moment.

There is no scientific explanation for the perception a person may have of experiencing an event in 'slow motion'. Maura knew this as fact; but knowing this did nothing to make the sensation any less real now that it was happening to her. Bobby had his left arm tightly around Jane, holding her in front of him like a human shield; effectively rendering the heavily armed police useless. They could do nothing due to the unacceptable risk of accidentally shooting the hostage. While everyone around her was looking on helplessly, Jane was grabbing Bobby's hand, the one with the gun, and sinking to a crouch in front of him. With the change in their position, Maura could see the gun make contact with Jane's abdominal right lower quadrant.

She watched as Bobby seemed to lift off the ground behind Jane from the impact of the bullet that tore through his body and exited through his back. Then they were both sinking towards the pavement. She was halfway towards them when she registered the sound of the gunshot. It wasn't until she saw the red stain on Jane's top that she fully realised what happened. Up to that point she had deluded herself into thinking Jane had managed to angle the gun away from herself so the bullet would miss her entirely, but now it was apparent that was not the case.

Maura's training is so ingrained she cannot stop from analysing the scene. Perforating abdominal contact gunshot. Between the transpyloric and transtubercular planes. Damage to internal organs include, but may not limited to, laceration of peritoneum, perforation of; small intestine, ascending colon, kidney, liver. Entry wound should be minimal but exit wound may cause permanent damage to the latissimus dorsi.

Maura had never felt so terrified in her life. Her fear was worse than when she was trying to save Frankie's life, performing procedures well outside her comfort zone. Even after Jane had been kidnapped and tortured by Hoyt or his apprentices, Maura had not been this scared; Jane had walked away from those incidents, she had always been ok. Maura realised she was even more scared than when Paddy Doyle surfaced as her biological father and her own life had been threatened; he had her kidnapped so they could talk; but that fear paled in comparison to how she felt now.

_Don't you dare leave me Jane Rizzoli._ Was her last thought before she sank to her knees beside the woman who meant more to her than any other person in her life ever had, or would.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This one was really hard to write seeing as Maura only appears at the end of the scene. And I'm certainly no Goggle-mouth. Maura's 'bible' Gray's Anatomy was consulted for the medical mumbo-jumbo though.


	7. Detective Jane Rizzoli

**The Gun Went Bang  
**

2013 Kiwi Girrrl

Rated: **T** (Strong language and violent theme)

* * *

A series of short stories showing each character's perspective of the final scene from the season one finale.

* * *

**_6. Detective Jane Rizzoli_**

Most days, I love my job. I live for my job.

Some days though, some days are disheartening. Days like today. When the evil I'm fighting is found hiding right under my nose. I thought I was good at reading people, but I didn't see today coming. Days like today I wonder why I bother. There is only one possible outcome for these events; another cop will die today.

Every cop knows that any day may be their last when they're on the job. But even knowing this fact; they never expect the day when it arrives. Today may be the day I die for my job.

For some reason I always envisioned the weather would be dark and stormy; rain pelting down. But the day is bright and sunny and warm. The sun is warm on my face as Bobby kicks open the front door of the precinct and pushes me outside ahead of him. Cowering behind me like the low-life crooked cop scum-bag that his is. If I wasn't so hyped up on adrenaline right now I'd cry at the injustice of the situation. I've survived Hoyt and two of his apprentices only to be taken out by a fellow cop.

"Bobby let her go it's over."

I think I can hear Korsak over the pounding of my heart, and Bobby's heavy breathing in my ear, but I don't know if it really is him or if it's just my wishful thinking. As my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight, and as Bobby manoeuvres us down the steps, I can see the street lined with cops. The thin blue line in vibrant living colour. My heart swells with pride at being a part of this brotherhood even as it aches that they have to see me like this; a victim. Seeing them gives me the strength and hope to keep trying.

"Bobby please. This is over, please." I hate the pleading quality in my voice, hate that I've been reduced to being a victim again. The only thing I hate more is the fact that Frankie has been made a victim too.

"Drop the gun Bobby. Don't make it worse on yourself. Let her go." I hear Vince shout from across the street.

I know their hands are tied. They won't be able to get a clean shot at Bobby. Bobby's too smart for that, he's been a cop too long, he knows the drill; they need a head shot to take him out when he's got a gun to my head. I know I'm going to have to find a way to give them an opening. It won't be easy, I'm taller than Bobby and he's not giving an inch; every time I move to one side, he's right there with me.

"Take out your keys." The order seems strange until I realise I parked my car out front again. _Crap, I swear to God, if I make it out of this I will never park in front of the precinct again._

"Please. Frankie is... please, please." I can't seem to form a coherent sentence to convey what I want. _I just want this over so Frankie can live. So Maura can live. And if I can live too, that will really be a bonus God, but I'm not holding my breath._

"Take off your keys!" I can't let him get me in the car, there has to be a way to let them get a shot at him. Time is running out; the closer we get to my car, the less time we have to resolve this.

"Shoot him!" I shout dropping my hip I lean to the left, pulling down on his arm at the same time, trying to throw off his center of balance. It is a last ditch effort to give them a clean shot at Bobby behind me, but he is too strong, and he moves with me. "Just shoot him!" My voice sounds foreign to me now. _Who is this hysterical woman where I used to be? Please, Korsak, Frost, somebody, anybody, just shoot him; don't think about me, you know I'm dead anyway if he gets me in the car._ This is the message I try to convey to Korsak with my eyes. Even though Frost is officially my partner now, Korsak will always be my partner. He's seen me in too many situations like this. Picked up the pieces of me too many times for me to see him any other way.

"Put your gun down or she's dead!" Bobby shouts. If I wasn't already hysterical I think I would have laughed at that, instead I try one last time to convince them to do something drastic, completely against everything they've been trained to do.

"NO! Frankie's bleeding there's no time..." I reached out to them imploringly before clutching at the strong arm around me again. What I had said was; Just shoot him! but what I meant was; Just shoot me! I saw the understanding in Korsak's eyes, and I can understand why he couldn't do it, wouldn't do it; it's not every day your ex-partner asks you to shoot them even if it was indirectly._  
_

And then Bobby said the only thing that could have made the situation worse than it already was in my mind.

"He's probably already dead." The words came out as a growl against my ear.

I have no idea what sort of reaction he was hoping for by telling me Frankie may already be dead, but I doubt it was the one he got. I don't know when I actually made the decision to do it, probably when we first exited the precinct; I just had to exhaust all other possibilities first.

"NO!" The scream tore from my throat.

I don't know where I found the strength to do what I did next. Maura would be able to tell me with all her science speak. Almost as if on cue I heard her call out my name from somewhere off to the left. _Oh God NO! Maura!_ I didn't want Maura to see this. But I had already committed to the action and I could feel Bobby's hand flexing, squeezing the trigger.

I was expecting my life to flash before my eyes.

_Oh God, I didn't know it would hurt this much. Maura I could use you right about now._

All I could think was; Ma, Pop, Frankie, Tommy; family._ Maur...__ I love you._

The last thing I saw before everything blacked out was Korsak's horrified face as he ran towards me.


End file.
